


It's a Cop

by stalepearl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Car Sex, Caught, Harringrove, Internalized Homophobia, Interrupted, M/M, Smut, Though It's Not Mentioned, its still kinda there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalepearl/pseuds/stalepearl
Summary: God forbid if his dad found out.





	It's a Cop

**Author's Note:**

> oops oops oops

Billy’s hips were flush against Steve’s, both of them breathing heavily. They were in the backseat of the Camaro, their clothes abandoned in the floorboard. He gripped the older boy’s thighs tightly, pushing them back even further. He looked down at where their bodies connected and moaned quietly. Billy pulled out a small amount before pressing back in, making them both sigh. Repeating the motion, he shivered at the wave of heat that washed over his body. Music played on the radio, but neither of them were paying attention to it. He released Steve’s thighs, resting his forearms on either side of Steve’s ribcage. Billy drove in a little harder, hearing the other boy’s breaths turn into hushed whimpers. It was still weird, having a guy he was suppose to hate naked in his backseat. Not to mention, being balls-deep in the guy also. 

Steve draped his arms around Billy’s neck, lightly gliding his fingernails over Billy’s back. The longer haired teenager squeezed his eyes shut and pulled out further. With a shaky breath, he plowed in even harder than before. They cried out in unison. Steve’s legs spread wider, inviting Billy to do as he pleased. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut as he drove in faster. As soon as he did, Steve groaned as if Billy had hurt him. He opened his eyes quickly, searching Steve’s face. His eyebrows were curved up and his mouth was agape, eyes closed and hands gripping the seat tightly. 

“Again-” Steve gasped. Billy tried his best to mimic the action, breathing hard through his nose from all the movement. He let out a sob, reaching up to claw Billy’s shoulders. He gritted his teeth, holding back the moan that threatened to come out. 

Suddenly, there was knocking on the car window. Billy and Steve both froze, holding their breaths. “Fuck, fuck, who is that?” Steve whispered quietly, eyes wide with worry. Billy was on the verge of panic, his chest feeling heavy. The knocking continued. Billy eased out of Steve, looking up out the window. Of-fucking-course, a cop was standing at the window with a flashlight. As soon as their eyes met, the cop was looking away and closing his eyes. He said something, but Billy couldn’t make it out. 

“It’s a cop.” Billy said, voice shaking. God forbid if his dad found out-

“We should get dressed.” Steve muttered, sitting up. Billy was tempted to push the older teenager back down, for there was a chance the cop didn’t know there was another guy in the backseat. Too late, though. They pulled on their clothes as fast as they could with shaky hands, Billy barely being able to button his shirt. There was a lump in his throat the size of a basketball.

Steve looked out the window and cursed. “Of course it’s Hopper. Of course it is!” he groaned. He opened the door, stepping out. Billy had no choice but to step out, too. 

Hopper stood by his car, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He didn’t look at the boys. “Now, I’m not here to judge you. I’m just gonna say, you shouldn’t park your car here. It’ll attract unwanted attention.” he sighed. 

Billy looked down at the ground. “Sorry,” he heard Steve mutter. “We won’t do it again.” He looked up and saw Hopper flick the ashes off his cigarette. 

“Good.” he simply said. “It’s not my place to tell anyone, so don’t trouble yourselves over it.” Billy didn’t say a word. “Drive safe and please, do your business at home.” Hopper sighed before opening the door to his car and sliding in the seat. The boys watched him drive back onto the road silently. 

After a minute, Billy hit his hand against the hood of the Camaro. He covered his face and sighed in frustration. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away. He dropped his hands and avoided eye contact. “I’ll drive you home.” he muttered, moving towards the door. 

“Billy, let’s just talk about-” 

“Do you wanna walk or somethin’?” Billy suddenly shouted. Steve’s eyes dropped to the ground. “Get in the car.” 

They drove down the dark road, the radio quiet for once. Neither of them spoke when he parked at the end of Steve’s driveway. He didn’t look back when he sped off as soon as the car door closed, no matter how much regret weighed him down.


End file.
